


SU theory: is Connie addicted

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube





	SU theory: is Connie addicted

i made this pretty quick so this may actually be shit

so semi recent events from Connie made me question her a bit, from this i looked back at Connie's history to see if it was ooc but then i thought of something  
when Steven was gone her first reaction was to fill in the hole left by him and by extension her ticket to magic not being there by take over his life and hope the same stuff happens to her, also she wore Steven clothes and slept in his bed which i know people found cute or something but really it should be seen as gross and creepy, maybe the Connie we saw when she was wearing the wedding dress in open book (i think) is more like the real Connie  
Connie berates Steven for leaving her behind, now imagine yourself in her shoes, would you want to be transported to a alien dictatorship where you will most likely die, if you have common sense i'm assuming you would say no but not Connie apparently she would risk her life all for the thrill of it  
also Connie takes Stevens pet because of it  
although Connie's dream of going to homeworld did come true however i have to ask one thing WHY DID SHE EVEN GO, WHAT THEY WERE DEALING WITH HAD LESS THEN NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, also aren't her parents super strict so why did they agree, i know they got a verbal kick in the butt from Connie but if she said "hey is it OK if i go with Steven to an evil alien planet with two giant women who tried to blow up the world" i don't think there first reaction should be "yeah sure honey send us a postcard"  
its as if Connie needs Stevens life and magic, or she thinks she needs it  
Connie's life before meeting Steven was boring and this gave her something fun, and when Steven goes away she tries to fill the void  
to me that really sound like addiction so let me ask this, what happens if there's no way to get to her high, if she has to move again or if Steven dies, death is not off the table in this universe (pun unintended) and if Steven dies do you think the rest of the crystal gems would let Connie still come with them, my guess is no  
also lets not forget about the fusion stevonnie where Connie literally fights for her life, stevonnie is the ultimate high


End file.
